


Jacked

by Hunter_Caprittarius



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Bikers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Caprittarius/pseuds/Hunter_Caprittarius
Summary: "You okay, Sam?""Yeah, except for almost getting into a scuffle, with some guy who wanted to jack me, I'm fine!"





	Jacked

Al walked over as Sam began trying to wipe the dirt off his face with he dirty washcloth the barman had given him. His shoulder ached where Mad Dog, the ill-tempered biker who seemed to have it out for Sam, had grabbed him a little too hard.

"You okay, Sam?" Al offered, lowering his cigar.

Sam turned and squinted at him, tempted to throw the cloth at Al, even though he knew it would pass right though him. 

"Yeah, except for almost getting into a scuffle, with some guy who wanted to jack me, I'm fine!"

Al went quiet at that and Sam went back to purging the dirt oof of his face. He wet the towel and started wiping only to find that the dirt soon became mud. Annoyed, he ground his jaws together, grimacing when he felt more dirt grind between his teeth. 

"He wanted to  _jack_ you?!" Al sputtered, waving his cigar. Sam rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Al continued, "I–I mean. Did he ask you?"

Sam was confused. "Did he  _ask_ to jack me?"

"Yeah! Did he come up and ask or what? I mean," Al sputtered some more, "you turned him down right? Said you're not into that?" He paused, a funny look coming over his face, " _Are_ you into that?"

All of the peices clicked into place. "Al!" Sam scolded, "Not that kind of jacking! He wanted to jack me as in  _stab_ me! Not–not–!" Sam got all red in the face, his prudeishness renedering him unable to say out loud what Al had been implying.

Al, too, looked reasonably embarrassed, but he just said, "Oh. Well good. I'm glad."

After a pause he added, "Just remember, no means no..."

"AL!"


End file.
